Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura have a special mission, guard Harry Potter in his fourth year. Odd things happen during the tournament, will it be too much for the Shinobi? Can their skills defeat their new enemies with their magic properties?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to mess around with the idea of the crossover, it's my first! X3 hope you guys like it!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_New Mission_

Tsunade read the well written request carefully. Its handwriting obviously belonged to an old man, written in elegant cursive and ink. She placed and down and closed her brown eyes as she thought who should embark on this special, almost year round mission.

"Shizune!" She commanded.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked as she hurriedly entered the room from the balcony outside.

"I need you to send a messenger to retrieve these four shinobi," Tsunade said and pulled out a piece of scrap paper. She hurriedly wrote down the four names and forced the paper into Shizune's hesitant hands.

"Do you think we can spare these four?" She asked in a worried tone.

"We can, trust me Shizune. Besides, they won't be gone for long, just make sure you don't tell Naruto," Tsunade said and watched Shizune's expression.

"Not long at all," Shizune mumbled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Tsunade placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. She said nothing to Shizune's comment.

"Wouldn't it be better if we sent him so the Akatsuki won't try to get him?" Shizune suggested, slightly changing the subject.

"We can't send an experienced mission leader with him like Kakashi or Yamato, and if Naruto ever lost control of the demon or of himself…no it's better with these four," Tsunade concluded and motioned with her hand for Shizune to get a move on.

Shizune sighed, knowing it was of no use to argue, and left the Hokage in her temporarily quiet office.

"I sure hope these four are good for the job," she muttered under breath to herself.

*_*_*

Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura stepped in the Hokage's office.

"I have a very special mission for you four," Tsunade said as she heaved herself out of the chair and grabbed the request form she had received earlier.

"What kind of special?" Shikamaru asked with a bored voice.

"As in a very long mission that is very far from home," Tsunade said as she reread the form for the millionth time in the past half hour.

"Where is it at?" Sakura inquired.

"I really have no idea but I just know how you get there," Tsunade admitted with a sour look on her face.

Hinata's face grew paler than usual.

"You are to protect someone for his school year since there will be events going on that could result in an attack towards him. He has a very powerful and dangerous enemy that none of you will be prepared to face right now," she said.

"Who are we protecting?" Neji asked as he folded his arms and narrowed his pearl colored eyes.

"His name is Harry Potter, he is fourteen and in his fourth year of his magic school named Hogwarts," Tsunade answered.

"What an odd name," Sakura said.

"The person who sent the request, however, is the headmaster of the school. If he is taken down then the enemy will take over and quickly discover his way here and I doubt we will be ready for him. So not only do you have to protect him, I want information on this enemy in case he ever threatens us so we can be somewhat prepared," Tsunade said and slapped the useless form on the table.

"How d-do we get th-there?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You will be summoned there by the headmaster since he apparently is a grand master wizard," Tsunade said with a bit of disbelief on her voice.

"Will there be anyway to contact you if we find anything?" Sakura asked.

"You'll have to ask him," she said as a blue glow filled the dark room.

"I hope you have your ninja tools with you because your clothes with be provided there. You'll be given your pay there so you can use it to get the essentials you need. This mission is risky so be careful and do your job," Tsunade said before the blue glow enveloped the four shinobi.

Tsunade shielded her eyes as the glow grew too bright for her eyes to handle. There was a loud crack and the light disappeared, along with the four ninja.

"I hope they will blend in," Tsunade mumbled to herself.

She sat back down at her desk and looked at the paperwork she had to fill out and file. She groaned, and as she began to write, daylight filled the room.

"GRANNY! GRANNY!" An obnoxious voice called from down the hall and Naruto slid open the door and came in, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GO ON THIS MISSION!"

Tsunade dropped the pen and began to rub her aching temples.

"Sai told you, didn't he?" Tsunade asked quietly and Naruto nodded in response.

She wanted to punch Sai, if he had kept quiet for a little longer…oh well, she needed him to help relay messages to this Dumbledore fellow.

"I have my own reasons Naruto, now out of my office before I decide to do something evil," Tsunade said darkly and Naruto scampered.

"I wonder what it's like at that supposed magic school?" Tsunade wondered as she picked up her pen and continued writing.

**There's the intro! Review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, I'll be glad to read and see if I can use them!**

**~Shariki**


	2. Chapter 2

R&R please!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Meeting Dumbledore_

The four found themselves in a queer office with tinkling objects filling the shelves and numerous moving pictures lining the walls.

"Ah, you've made it," an old voice said from behind the four.

"You're the one who summoned us, how couldn't we have made it?" Shikamaru asked dryly.

"Many things could have gone wrong and then I would have to answer to your Hokage," the old man said. He had glittering blue eyes that seemed to X-ray the four of them and long white hair that framed his tall yet wrinkly form. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. I ensure you that you will blend in. I already have a cover story for you to use and we will provide you the essentials you'll need to understand the basics of our education."

"Thank you, Professor," Hinata said shyly.

"Now, Tsunade said each of you has a special skill that will be of use to protect Harry?" Dumbledore inquired as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"I'm a medic ninja," Sakura said.

"Hinata and I can see chakra and the type," Neji said, Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I doubt you will see this chakra but maybe the magic properties inside each individual here," Dumbledore said and looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm more of a strategist," Shikamaru said and shrugged.

"She chose well then," he said to himself.

Sakura beamed at the praise of her mentor.

"I believe I will have a Prefect enlighten you on the workings of our school. Your cover story is your transfers from other magic schools and since said schools are visiting, your story will be believed. I have a certain individual here that can present you with the first and most important item you will need to blend in," Dumbledore said and waved his elegant wand at the door. The door opened and a spidery looking man entered the room with a mysterious aura about him.

"What will we need?" Sakura asked.

"Why, every wizard needs a wand," the spidery man said with a kind smile.

"You can't be serious," Shikamaru said with raised eyebrows.

"The students will arrive in one week. It will leave you time to wander the halls and get to know this school and try to catch up with the other students dealing with magic. I know this is a lot to ask but Tsunade said you four would work well with it. A few of the other teachers that will teach you have been informed of your true identity so you have free reign of the library and your homework won't really have to be done," Dumbledore said as the strange man began pulling out a tape and measuring the arms of the four ninja.

"Why does she expect me to do work?" Shikamaru sighed to himself.

"You four will be in the house of Gryffindor, Harry Potter's house. There is a password required to enter the house, I believe it is waffle bird," Dumbledore said with an amused smile that made his eyes twinkle even more.

Sakura nodded as she stored all the information in the recesses of her mind.

"Tsunade said there would be clothes provided for us here, is that true?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yes, that is the second most important thing to blending in. You will need your robes and the rest of the school uniform. Ever few weeks some of the students go down to a village to buy things and we will provide your pay then to get anything you need even if the selection isn't much," Dumbledore replied.

Hinata muttered her thanks and turned her attention towards the beautifully threaded carpet.

"Is that all?" Neji asked.

"After Mr. Olivander sets you four up with a wand, yes," Dumbledore concluded.

"A wand? I still can't believe this is real," Shikamaru muttered and earned an elbow to the gut from Sakura.

*_*_*

Sakura and Hinata immediately went up to the girls side of the tower to claim their beds and get accustomed to their sleeping arrangements.

"This is actually quite comfy," Shikamaru sighed happily as he plopped himself onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I want to look through this place thoroughly," Neji said as he took his time looking through the common room.

"I figure we should look through this massive place together, have you looked through the windows?" Sakura exclaimed as she came down the stairs two at a time.

"Do we actually know what our client looks like?" Hinata asked as she followed Sakura down the stairs.

"I figure they will show us on the first day," Neji told his cousin.

"I guess this means I have to get up to explore," Shikamaru whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes as he heaved himself onto his feet.

They four carefully walked around the school, finding the library, seeing the classrooms, and even meeting a few of their future teachers such as a short, chubby man named Professor Flitwick.

"Jeez, this might just be a madhouse," Shikamaru commented after watching the brightly dressed man hobble away humming a strange tune.

Sakura punched him.

"Ow," Shikamaru whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Developments_

"Master, there is some new developments in your plan that might become hard for you to achieve a body," a fat and ugly man said to the back of a chair.

"Oh?" A voice hissed from the other side of it.

"It seems there have been people of a different magic style summoned to protect Potter," the rat man said and sniffed.

"A different magic style, eh? This is news indeed…how powerful are they?" The voice hissed loudly in amusement.

"No clue, master," the rat man said and cowered away from the chair fearfully, as if he was going to be punished.

"Well have the spy find out, and if they are, we may have a whole new world to enslave," the voice hissed softly and chuckled to itself.

The rat man sighed in relief and relaxed.

"I will send a letter immediately my Lord," he said and scurried out of the room eagerly. He rubbed his long, bony fingers together in pleasure at the escape of torture. His poorly groomed nails clicked on the desk top as he searched for a quill and parchment…

*_*_*

Everything was in order. The four ninja waited in the entrance hall behind the pillars and joined the throng like they had just been on a long train ride. They all were dressed in Gryffindor robes but kept completely silent. They each were studying the loud crowd swarming around them.

They were pushed and shoved into the Great Hall and found the table they were supposed to seat at. They watched carefully as all the Gryffindors sat down.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began with a loud and cheery voice.

"Have you seen the dark haired, scarred boy?" Sakura whispered across the table to the Hyuuga cousins.

"I believe so," Hinata muttered back and Neji searched in the direction she was looking.

"That has to be him," Neji confirmed and both of their Byakugans deactivated. He nonchalantly grabbed a random utensil off the table, rested his chin on the back of his hand and used it to point the direction that he was sitting.

"I see him now," Shikamaru said and dropped his gaze back to his empty silver plate.

Sakura craned her neck and moved around in her seat a lot until she could get a view of him. A bushy haired girl sitting next to him looked back and noticed her gaze. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned and pulled at Harry's cloak to let him know someone new was at their table that hadn't been in the first year sorting.

Sakura quickly shrunk behind the other students between them and made herself hard to view.

"Nice job genius," Shikamaru said sarcastically and received a harsh kick to the shin.

"Am I the substitute punching bag since Naruto isn't here?" Shikamaru asked while rubbing his bruised shin.

Sakura nodded and smirked in spite of herself.

"Now I know how Naruto feels," Shikamaru groaned and got shushed at by a neighboring student.

Dumbledore sat down and there was a round of generous applause that echoed off the stone walls. Food suddenly appeared on the table and made them creak and groan under the weight. Students cheered at the sight of food, their rumbling stomachs agreed wholeheartedly.

"At least there is normal food today," Neji commented as he served himself potatoes.

"Neji-san, you really should try their gravy," Hinata said and offered him some.

Dinner passed with loud chattering just like in the entrance hall. Sakura paid little attention to her food and focused on Harry Potter and his friends. She memorized each detail she could from the distance she was sitting in and made a mental note to find out all their names and backgrounds. The only way to protect someone efficiently was to know them.

"Sakura, you should concentrate on eating. Everything is fine for now, enjoy what you have," Hinata said pleasantly.

The pinkette turned her emerald gaze to her food and she smiled. "I suppose your right Hinata."

Shikamaru discovered that they hadn't blended in that well at all. Each student seemed to know each face and kept pointing at the four of them. He felt like they were animals at a zoo, displayed just for entertainment.

"Don't pay them any attention, they'll find out about us soon enough," Neji sighed as he took a bite of steaming potato.

Shikamaru chuckled once and also took a bite of steaming potato.

"Do you think we will have to befriend Harry?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"If we are instructed to," she replied and watched as Harry looked up at the four of them and whispered to his bushy haired friend.

*_*_*

"What are your names?" The bushy haired girl asked once they had entered the girls' dormitories.

"It's impolite to ask someone's name when you haven't given your own," Sakura huffed as she closed her trunk. She looked into the girls dark eyes levelly and defiantly.

She straightened her back to rise up her height and lifted her chin up an inch to look down at Sakura.

"Got a booger in your nose," Sakura said with a smirk that shattered most of the other girl's courage. She hurriedly wiped her nose but still waited for Sakura to give her name.

"Please, let's not have a stare down;" Hinata said with a blush, "My name is Hinata."

"Hermione," the girl huffed.

"Sakura," the pinkette said, still wearing the smirk.

"Why were you staring at us during the feast?" Hermione asked and folded her arms, her courage was back.

"Why were you?" Sakura asked.

"I asked first," Hermione said and began to get angry.

"We're just new, please, we weren't staring," Hinata said to try and calm both of the girls.

"Answer my question," Sakura said slowly but softly. Hinata placed a pale hand on Sakura's shoulder as a warning not to get angry.

"You're new, just like your friend Hinata said," Hermione said.

"Is it a crime to be new?" Sakura asked coldly and cocked her head to one side while slowly folding her arms.

"No," Hermione said and turned on one heel and walked away.

"Found someone I dislike already," Sakura said before slipping into her night clothes.

"Please don't get into any sights, it's just the first day," Hinata pleaded as she changed into her own clothes.

*_*_*

They boys were already acquainted and nothing had sparked any tempers at all. In fact, Shikamaru and Ron were laughing over a joke while Neji and Harry sat on a bed and talked about the places they came from.

"I can't believe there are other magic schools!" Harry exclaimed and reclined on his bed.

"I didn't know there was one that taught mixed genders," Neji said truthfully.

"Will you be seeing your friends from the other schools when they get here for the tournament?" Ron asked Shikamaru.

"No, the whole school can't attend this. They couldn't come," he lied smoothly.

"Who are your two friends?" One of the other boys asked eagerly. The other boys chimed in with their questions on who were the two mystery girls.

"Sakura and Hinata," Shikamaru replied with boredom.

"They are real pretty," one of the boys whistled and Neji gave him a hard look.

"Give them a break Neji; can't Hinata have a love life?" Shikamaru said as he lay back on his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Are you two related?" Ron asked.

"Cousins," Neji said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed," Shikamaru said and yawned.

"Well, goodnight then" Harry said and changed into his own night clothes.

"Night," Neji said softly and turned on his side so he could examine his encounter with the Potter boy.

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter longer! I hope you guys liked it and you will get cookies if you review! Lol **

**But really, I would appreciate a review :) **

**Leave a comment, or an idea and I will be a happy panda! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, thank you so much Yumetaka for reviewing! Here is another chapter! R&R!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Classes_

Shikamaru groaned as he scanned the piece of parchment that had his schedule on it. All of the names on the list almost looked like gibberish to him; he really should have paid attention to the books Sakura told him to read. He scratched the back of his head with the hand that was holding his wand. He never really thought that the hocus-pocus stuck was actually real but then again he also knew that wizards didn't think ninjas were real either.

"Touché," he muttered aloud to himself.

"Hm?" Sakura said as she looked up from her schedule.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said and looked at the Hyuuga cousins. They were in a deep conversation over their schedules; no doubt they were trying to figure out what the expectations were of each class.

"Come on, let's go to this…Charms class," Sakura said and walked the direction she remembered seeing it.

Shikamaru followed her and stuffed the parchment in his heavy schoolbag. He trudged behind Sakura and noticed that the boys were surrounding her. He paused for a moment as one tried to drape an arm around her shoulder and she shook it off. He didn't have to see her facial expression to know she was annoyed. To be honest, Shikamaru felt a twinge of jealousy but pushed it aside like it was nothing. He walked up behind her and placed his own arm around her shoulder and said, "Sakura, darling, are they bothering you?"

Sakura immediately knew what he was doing and played along. "Yes but please don't hurt them, I don't want them to end up like the last ones…"

The boys gulped and hurried away. Shikamaru withdrew his arm and smirked alongside of Sakura's laughter.

"Shikamaru-kun, I didn't know you and Sakura were together," Hinata said innocently as Neji and she caught up with them.

"We're not Hinata, just trying to scare away people," Sakura explained with a slightly evil grin.

"Sure you are," Neji said sarcastically.

Sakura gave Neji a look over her shoulder. He stared at her with his x-ray pearl eyes. She finally looked where she was going and turned a corner.

"Harry is kind of cute, Sakura," Hinata said to her quietly and with a rather large blush.

"You should have seen that blond slytherin, he was quite attractive," Sakura told her.

"You mean the one making fun of…?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura nodded in response and headed into a classroom full of students. They took their seats on the Gryffindor side of the room, sitting in front of Harry and his friends.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"But it's not a big deal, can't you guys get that? It was only a dream, it's not like he was right outside my room or something," Harry sighed.

"Maybe you should at least tell Sirius," Ron told him.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione said happily, brightening up considerably.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura mimicked with an annoying high-pitched voice. Several students around them snickered and choked down their laughter.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Nope," Sakura said, not turning her head to lock gazes with her. She smirked and twiddled her wand between her fingers.

"Good," Hermione said with a satisfying tone.

"Alright class, let's begin!" The tiny professor announced as he stood on a large pile of books.

Shikamaru groaned.

*_*_*

"You four have been summoned by the headmaster," The potions master sneered at them from the front of the classroom, "Frankly, I'm quite surprised it's not Potter. Get out of my classroom." The teacher tossed the parchment into a boiling cauldron and a puff of smoke emitted.

The four ninja gathered their things and hurried out of the unwelcome classroom. Hinata looked back at the blond boy that Sakura had been talked about and noticed he was staring at her. He smiled and gave her a generous wink, making her blush. She hurried out of the room feeling pleased with herself.

"I told you," Sakura said gleefully to Hinata.

"You were right Sakura," Hinata said, her blush still vibrant on her cheeks.

They hurried down several corridors, passed many arguing paintings, and had to use the moving staircase.

The statue knew they were coming and allowed them up without requiring a password. They rushed inside the peculiar office and came face to face with the headmaster.

"I understand you're confused about the layouts of the mission," he said without expression, "So I ask of you to be his friend so you may understand where to look for the enemy."

"Why can't you tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm a busy man and I'm afraid I don't have the talents to find my enemies like Harry can," he said with a small smile that crinkled up his face.

"Do I have to be friends with that know-it-all?" Sakura asked.

Dumbledore nodded and she groaned.

"It won't be that bad, Sakura, she might be nice once you get to know her," Hinata said encouragingly.

Sakura growled but said nothing.

"How do we get him to trust us enough to relay that information?" Neji asked quietly.

"Just be around him, get to know him, eventually he will trust you," came the reply.

"Thank you headmaster," Hinata said with a bow.

"How are classes?" He said abruptly, changing the subject.

"Confusing," Shikamaru said while Sakura said, "Enlightening."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the responses. "Go ahead and head up to your dorms, the last bell is about to toll."

The four thanked the wizard and slowly headed their way up to the common room. The halls were silent and empty, it almost seemed creepy.

"I suppose we should practice our magic later tonight and ask the brainiac for help so we can be included in their little circle," Shikamaru said dully as he flipped his wand around in the air.

"I'm going to hate this," Sakura groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh! Thanks for the reviews! I feel appreciated lol here is another chapter!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Jackpot!_

"I was right, I hate this," Sakura whispered in Shikamaru's pierced ear. She leaned away and glared at the bushy haired Hermione. She glared back while pointing to a passage in a book.

Shikamaru chuckled quietly as he tried to make sense of this stuff. He didn't really have to learn it but it was required to get closer to Harry.

"Hey, can we join you guys? We need help too," Harry and Ron said as they entered the common room.

"Please," Hermione begged and continued explaining the purpose for the potion ingredient.

The whole group was intent on Hermione's lecture and wrote their papers.

"I hate potions," Harry whispered in Hinata's ear. She blushed vibrantly and kept writing.

Neji hid a glare towards Harry and nearly punctured the paper with his quill.

"Not very talkative are you?" Harry asked Hinata as he finished his paper.

"Not really," Hinata confessed, the blush still brightening her pale cheeks. Her pearl eyes avoided his green ones as he gazed at her porcelain figure. She turned away and gathered her things. She hurried up into the girls' dormitories and did not return.

"What did I do?" Harry asked with confusion written all over his face.

"She's just shy," Sakura told him with a smile, cutting Neji off from whatever mean comment he was just about to tell the scarred boy. Neji glared at the smirked Sakura before followed Hinata's actions and retreating to the boys' dorms.

"Finally done," Shikamaru groaned and dropped his quill on the floor. He screwed the top of the ink bottle back on and leaned back in his chair.

"No 'thank you'?" Hermione asked, very displeased with her present company.

"Technically it wasn't me who asked for help, I already had all my stuff gathered," Sakura said with a large smirk that stretched across her face.

"You're an inconsiderate….bimbo!" Hermione sputtered angrily as she got on her feet. Her hair seemed to be frizzier than ever with her so angry.

"Bimbo? Is that the best you could come up with?" Sakura chuckled even though it had kindled the flame she had been waiting for. Anger broiled inside her chest even though she did not show it.

Hermione bristled at her comment and pulled out her wand as a threat.

Sakura, out of habit, pulled out her kunai from the hidden pouches under her robes and waited for Hermione to make her first move.

"Weapons, in school? I thought Filch would have confiscated those by now!" Ron said in wonder and awe. Harry's jaw was dropped in an obvious agreement.

"Hey now, no fighting," Shikamaru urged and pressed Sakura's hands to her sides. A tingle shot up his spine as he touched her warm hands but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry, she's just feisty," he apologized with a smile. Hermione put her wand away with a dissatisfied look on her face but said nothing.

"I'm going to hurt you," Sakura hissed at him between gritted teeth.

Shikamaru gently released her hands and let her fiercely put away her weapons. She stomped up into the girls' dorms and didn't come back.

"Women," Shikamaru sighed.

"Thanks for saving Hermione," Ron said thankfully.

"I didn't need saving," Hermione sniffed angrily and left the common room. People stared at her retreated back before continuing their conversations.

"No problem," Shikamaru said indifferently.

"Why did your friend have those knife things?" Harry asked with his arms folded. His eyebrows were narrowed as he waited for an answer; it was like he knew the ninjas' secret.

"For protection, it was a big thing back at our school," Shikamaru lied shakily.

"I don't believe you," Harry said with accusing eyes.

"Go ahead and think what you want," Shikamaru sighed.

"Will you tell us what you really are?" Ron asked gently as he took a step towards Shikamaru.

"Only if you give us the information we need," Shikamaru bargained.

Harry and Ron shared a confused look but shrugged. It wasn't like they had any real information anyways. "Sure."

"I would call the others but they are in their 'moods' right now so I guess I will explain it on my own," Shikamaru sighed and motioned for the two clueless Gryffindors to move closer.

"I'm a ninja from a different land and we were summoned by the headmaster to watch over you this year because the tournament increases risks of you being caught by your enemy. Now, tell me who your enemy is," Shikamaru demanded after quickly explaining his story.

"You can't be serious," Ron said and Harry's jaw was once again dropped.

"I'm being completely serious. Have you ever seen a wizard with a weapon? Come on, they only use wands," Shikamaru sighed with impatience.

"You'll have to prove it to use but since you have no idea of the enemy I guess that's a point in your favor," Harry said with resignation.

"Harry!" Ron protested.

"I don't believe it either but only a muggle would not know of Voldemort's existence," Harry explained to his red-headed friend.

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed at Harry.

"Get over it!" Harry said back before turning to him and explaining all the information he knew on Voldemort.

*_*_*

"Neji! I have information on our enemy! I hit the jackpot!" Shikamaru said excitedly as he burst into the boys' dorms.

Neji turned his pearly gaze on Shikamaru and waited for him to relay the information.

"Since we can't tell the girls I write a message to them and let you know what it is while I write, can you summon an owl or something to deliver to the girls while I write?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji groaned and pushed himself off of the bed. He grumbled as he left the dorms and headed towards the owlry.

"Thank god he listened to me," Shikamaru said thankfully to himself. He tore apart his school bag to find an extra piece of parchment so he could write his letter.

He hurriedly writ the information and ran after Neji. The only way to deliver it was to go to the owlry as well and use the owl Neji would have waiting for him.

"I hope the girls understand this," Shikamaru said as he enclosed it and hurried after the Hyuuga.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out to be long, I jammed my finger and it's hard to type. Enjoy!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_The Goblet_

"Just on time," Sakura thought to herself in relief as she scanned the paper. She finished her report to Tsunade and enclosed Shikamaru's report along with it. She handed it to the pale white bird with black outlining and tied it to its leg.

"Ugly," it quacked and seemed to poof out of existence. Sakura took a moment just to make sure the bird hadn't been disabled before called back and leaned back in her bed when we found that the transference was a success.

Hinata had already read the report and sat silently on her bed, thinking about the information. Was there anyway she could help?

Sakura sighed before standing up and heading back down to the common room. Hermione looked after her with disgust but curiousness. She had seen the whole procedure occur and knew they weren't regular wizards at all. She decided to talk to Harry and Ron about it and followed Sakura down the stairs.

"Shikamaru, do you think we have a way of defeating him?" Sakura asked as Neji and Shikamaru entered the room.

"I don't know, guess we'll have to practice when no one is around," Shikamaru said casually, implying he had some plans up his sleeve but he couldn't mention them in front of this particular company.

They heard a loud laugh and Hermione say, "That's ridiculous! You can't be serious!" Harry and Ron shook their heads and motioned for her to keep her voice down.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the two boys. Her hands were on her narrow hips as she waited for Hermione to stop her laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shikamaru has some good plans, for now, let's get some rest," Neji said smartly and headed up to the boys' dorms for the second time that night. Shikamaru watched him walk up the stairs and disappear into the bed filled room.

"Well I guess it's good night," Sakura said with a rather pale blush that was barely noticeable on her cheeks. Shikamaru noted this with surprise and also muttered a coherent 'good night'.

Sakura suddenly hugged him tightly before briskly walking up to girls' dorms and also disappearing from sight. Shikamaru just scratched his head before also resigning to his bed.

*_*_*

"Shove over I want to see what's going on," Sakura said with irritation clear in her voice.

Hinata gently forced her way around people so she could get a view of the other schools' entrances. Neji stayed near to Hinata as he also waited to see how the other schools would appear.

"What a warm night," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he breathed in the calm air. He was completely distracted from what was about to happen until Sakura pulled him in her direction.

"Look!" Sakura said excitedly as the lake began to ripple and a long stem suddenly pushed itself out of the water, soon followed masts and then the bulk of the ship.

"That's amazing!" Hinata breathed out with awe.

Neji stood silent, not about to voice his amazement.

Suddenly, braying of horses was heard as several rowboats full of people dropped onto the lake and began their short trip to shore. A flying carriage nearly toke out the first years as it circled around the entrance and finally landed harshly on the path in front of the school. A large woman and several beautiful girls stepped out of the large carriage pulled by giant horses. The woman exchanged a word or two with Hagrid before taking Dumbledore's waiting arm and heading inside.

The students from the boat were walking up, all male, and whispers began to fill the air.

"It's Krum!" The students whispered with wonder and excitement.

"Don't know how this guy is famous but his looks are crummy," Shikamaru told Sakura and she giggled at his funny comment.

After the last of the students filed by, everyone gathered into the great hall wear room was made at the tables for the newcomers to sit and enjoy the feast. Dumbledore introduced the schools quickly and clapped his hands and food was on the table.

"Those girls are gorgeous," a boy next to Sakura commented and she huffed at him with disapproval.

"Don't be so jealous, they've probably never seen boys in a long time from what I have read about their school," Hinata said softly to the pinkette.

"And I'm guessing the boys haven't seen many girls at the school they're at?" Neji guessed and Hinata nodded in confirmation.

Too soon, the feast was over and the plates were suddenly empty and clean. The chatter died down as Dumbledore took his place behind the winged owl podium and smiled at the crowd.

"Tonight we start the choosing of names that will compete in the Triwizard Tournament. In this ancient box contains a goblet in which only seventeen-year-olds may place a piece of parchment with their name on it into the blue flames," he said as he opened up said box and the empty goblet suddenly sprout flames.

Awe passed over the crowd as they watched.

"Now, when the names are chosen in three days, the head of this tournament will explain the rules and explain to you all what the tournament really is. Think carefully for this is no simple matter, it is hard and will test your abilities. Now, up to bed! Sleep calls us all!" Dumbledore said cheerily as he set the goblet on a special table up front and cast a few spells around it.

"So it begins," Neji said above the roar of the other students.

"Keep your eye on Harry, the mission has officially begun," Sakura said and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. The others followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you reviewers! You all get a plate of cookies! :) Here's a slight fluff chapter or foreshadowing of an upcoming one ;)

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Stars_

Sakura sat in the window of the tower by herself. The castle tower wasn't very high but it was a great place to watch the chilly grounds. Students from all three schools mingled in various parts of the grounds from what she could tell. She gasped in surprise as she saw Neji walking with Harry and Ron and being approached by a small group of girls from the other school.

She laughed heartily as she saw the blush form on Neji's cheeks. It was so vibrant and rare it was the highlight of her day.

"Spying on people? Really, I thought you were better than that," a voice teased from behind Sakura.

She turned around quickly and flushed with guilt. She then chuckled out of nervousness that she had been caught and been made to react the way she did by none other than Shikamaru.

"Just watching the most miraculous thing ever to happen!" Sakura said brightly and pointed out Neji's still vibrant blush coloring his pale cheeks. Shikamaru chuckled at the sight and sat down next to the pinkette. He observed that she seemed to glow in the pale sunlight that brushed the horizon.

"It's relaxing up here," he sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"The only flaw would be the loneliness but that has been taken care of," Sakura said and looked away from him. He couldn't tell if she had blushed again but he guessed and guessed right.

"I suppose we'll need to head back to the dorms soon," Shikamaru said but did not make any motion to move.

"It's not like we really have to, we are exempt from most of the rules here being that are protecting some great child wizard," Sakura scoffed softly.

"Won't we be missed?" Shikamaru teased slightly.

"I doubt we are important at all except to the eyes of our comrades," she replied with a smile. She looked at him and his gaze caught him in temporary wonder. She finally looked back at the sinking sun and the retreating bodies of students heading to their sleeping arrangements.

The final light of the sun faded from Sakura's features and the absence of warmth made her shiver. The suddenness of how pale she looked and open to the cold almost made Shikamaru laugh. It was so corny that something should happen like this even though it was a perfect opportunity.

"You cold?" He asked.

She nodded and lowered her eyes to the stone bench next to the glass window.

"If I was wearing a jacket, I'd lend it to you but seeing as I don't…come here," he said and lazily motioned for her to sit next to him.

She obeyed hesitantly and after she relaxed next to him, he wrapped his muscular and soft arms around her. Goosebumps shot down her arms with the sudden contact of warm skin on cold.

She shivered once more and then sighed as her body reacted positively to the heat supplied by the willing Shikamaru. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said gently in her ear. He couldn't help but watch her movements and how soft they were. She seemed to perfect in the starlight he could hardly believe it. He didn't even have the will power to chide himself at thinking a girl this way.

She let her head rest on his shoulder and she chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I expected to be like this with Sasuke," she said.

His small smile faded but was so brightened when she continued, "But I always wanted to feel something like this with someone. You were one of the many I thought it would never happen with, but I'm glad it's you."

His heart secretly soared and joined many others who shared secret moments throughout the castle. One such was a certain Slytherin and a certain Hyuuga heiress.

They sat in a remote hall in front of a painting, ironically, of two lovers. His blond hair shone like a star in the moonlight. He couldn't help but stare at the girl sitting next to him with faintly colored cheeks. Her pearl eyes shimmered like diamonds and her hair seemed like the dusky sky itself.

"Draco sounds like a good name," she said softly.

"Thank you. What does your name mean?" Malfoy inquired.

"A sunny place," she replied with an upturned smile at him.

"Well you looked beautiful in the light or in the moonlight," he complimented which made her blush even more.

"No one has ever told me that before," she muttered as she turned her head away to try and hide the blush.

"I'm surprised! I have never found anyone as close to being as gorgeous as you," Malfoy said honestly.

She could barely stutter a thank you. It made him smile at just how cute her reactions were and how absurd it was that he would find a complete stranger so beautiful despite the fact he had always had something for the Parkinson girl.

He draped one arm carefully over her shoulders and lightly grasped one of her hands in his. She gasped in shock and for a moment, he thought he had frightened her but she smiled up at him with her diamond eyes glinting like stars.

"You're s-s-so gentlemanly, I l-like th-that," she stuttered, blush still darkening.

"You're so perfect, you're like an angel," he said as he squeezed her hand.

The stars twinkled merrily above the numerous couples hiding in various corners, smiling with their light at the momentary joy spread throughout the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I know some of you are questioning the pairings but all in good time! I love the reviews! Cookies for everyone!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Chosen_

The four leaf nin sat at the back of the Great Hall and watched as Dumbledore made his grand speech. The room was unnaturally quiet and tension filled the air so much that it almost seemed to choke the seventh years that had placed their names in the fiery goblet.

Neji's muscles were completely tensed and the flickering torches caste shadows across his features that made him look mysterious and dangerous. Hinata's features were pulled into an anxious frown and wrinkles formed across her brow in worry. She definitely had a bad feeling about this. Sakura was a neat mix of the two Hyuuga's gazes towards Dumbledore and the goblet. Her face was completely tensed but with worry creased across her forehead. Shikamaru was the only one who didn't seem to care out of the audience enthralled by the performance.

The goblet suddenly turned red and shot a piece of burnt parchment into the air. Dumbledore snatched it quickly and read it aloud. It was some beautiful girl from the all girls' wizard school and she flounced down to the room where the three chosen were supposed to have their first meeting.

All of her supporters cheered wildly while the others clapped politely but impatiently. The loud noises eventually died down as the goblet lingered with its blue color before turning into the shocking red and delivering another burnt piece of parchment. Dumbledore also snatched it from the air was amazing speed and read it aloud.

It was a famous boy from the all boys' wizard school. For all the ninja knew, he was just really good at a wizard sport and couldn't really understand how a sport could make one so famous but shook the thought away when the goblet turned its last red burst.

"Cedric, from Hufflepuff!" Dumbledore shouted with a smile and all of the Hogwarts students cheered wildly.

The breath that everyone had been holding in was released and smiles filled the air instead.

Cedric also retreated to the meeting room as people hugged and relayed their thoughts on the last ten minutes of waiting.

"Wait!" Dumbledore shouted above the din. The goblet had turned red once again and the hall was amazingly quiet as another piece of burnt parchment shot into the air. Awe and confusion was written obviously on the old Headmaster's face as he read the ink on the parchment several times over before announcing who it was.

"Harry Potter."

The four ninja nearly burst to their feet. This had changed everything completely. Harry wasn't supposed to be in the competition and this would make things much easier for the enemy to get to Harry and much harder for the ninja to protect him.

Everyone was deadly silent as Harry reluctantly got to his feet and walked slowly into the meeting room behind the teachers' table. Dumbledore cast one long gaze at everyone before following Harry into the room with almost all of the people who had been sitting at the teachers' table.

The whole Great Hall burst into shouts and calls of surprise as everyone discussed this change of events. The four ninja retreated to the dorms to discuss the new change in plans.

"I'm going to send a letter to Tsunade right now. She has to know of this immediately, Sai's bird better be here," Sakura muttered angrily as she stomped up the stairs to the girls' dorms and slammed the door behind her.

"Do you think Dumbledore will tell us of the challenges so we will be able to protect Harry better?" Hinata asked with worry clear in her tone.

"I suppose," Shikamaru sighed. He hadn't been shaken by the change of events at all and closed his eyes as he relaxed into the couch.

"He better tell us, this was not part of the plan. Dumbledore said Harry wouldn't even get near the goblet. Someone had to have done it for him," Neji fumed.

"Or did it to get him into danger," Hinata said quietly.

This brought all three of them to an almost permanent silence until Sakura returned into their midst.

"I can already hear Tsunade raving about this now. I'm sure she'd rip someone a new one if she was anywhere near here," Sakura said as she plopped herself on Shikamaru, making him gasp for air. She smirked in spite of herself as he gave her a small glare and closed his eyes again.

"I can't believe this has happened. If someone has infiltrated the school to do this, are they still here? Who would it be? Can we get more of a profile on Harry's enemies so we can possibly see if the enemy is in the school grounds still?" Hinata questioned.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We'll have to speak to Dumbledore again," Neji said unhappily and watched the flickering fire burn in the fireplace.

"If Harry did have someone put his name in it, he won't live to see another magical day," Sakura fumed before retreating back to the dorms to see if a response had come from her mentor.

"I wonder what Harry thinks of this?" Hinata questioned herself aloud.

"He's probably just as confused as we are," Shikamaru grumbled before falling asleep.

*_*_*_*

Harry trudged up the stairs long after everyone, except the four ninja, had gone to sleep. He was instantly bombarded by Sakura and her questions on any updates. He wearily gave them to her and found himself an inviting chair in which he could relax.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes.

"He said it had to be someone who was very powerful to get the goblet to accept an imaginary fourth school and no, it wasn't me who put my name in it," Harry replied.

"It will be okay, we will figure out a solution. I suppose there is no backing out?" Hinata asked timidly.

Harry just nodded.

"Well, we will just have to deal," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Tsunade is so not happy with this. She is about ready to rip someone apart and she is sending owls to Dumbledore to figure out anything that might be of us to us," Sakura told everyone as she rejoined them for the millionth time that night.

"I don't think we have much information to set a foundation for a plan," Shikamaru told the pinkette with one eye opened lazily.

"We can still try," Hinata said in defense for Sakura.

"Let's hope we can still help in any way, I have a bad feeling about this," Neji said before going up to bed to think about it in some solitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I just want to say that my reviewers are amazing and I feel real special when you guys comment, you guys are doing amazing! Remember you can share with me ideas cuz I will most likely will use them so thanks for supporting me!

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Drama_

School was barely durable for Harry as he entered the school grounds on that fine Sunday morning. Many schoolmates leered at him distastefully as he strode past with his two best friends; Cedric was the real winner to them.

"You should have told me you entered, I wanted in too," Ron said bitterly, repeating his phrase for the umpteenth time that day.

"I told you already that it wasn't me, I don't want this," Harry grumbled, obviously irritated.

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji were in tow right behind them, knowing that danger could be lurking around the corner and making sure no one tried to pick a fight with him again. He had almost been attacked if Neji hadn't hit a pressure point on the attacker's neck, making him fall to the ground, writhing in pain and gasping for air.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji grumbled dangerously as he searched for her through the crowd of glaring teenagers.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine," Sakura tried to assure him as they followed Harry and his friends to the edge of the lake. Small waves rippled from the swaying ship in the center, the soothing sound of the water lapping against the shore eased some of the ninja's worry but they still remained cautious.

"Hey Potter, Cedric is the real hero," Draco jeered, stepping out from the crowd of nearly silent watchers. Next to him, holding onto his arm, was a blushing girl with dark blue hair. Her pearl eyes watched Neji nervously and she lowered her gaze to the ground. Only Draco realized that she was trembling under the watch of her cousin and he placed a reassuring hand on hers as he mocked Harry.

"Shove off," Ron said half-heartedly.

"Isn't the weasel sad about being in Potter's shadow again? Boo hoo," Draco teased Ron with an arrogant leer. Hinata clutched his arm in protest but did nothing to stop his taunting.

"Hinata, why are you holding his arm?" Neji asked quietly but in an angry tone.

Hinata looked up at Neji in shock, her diamond skin paling to a bright white. Draco's hand held hers as he wordlessly comforted her as she met Neji's gaze unsurely.

"Go away, no one wants to see me hex you," Hermione threatened.

Malfoy twitched under the threat and replaced his expression of fear with a mask of a sarcastic smile. He led Hinata away and his followers walked close behind as they left the vicinity. The people surrounding them turned back to their groups and began their conversations in hushed tones that grew to laughter and shouts.

"Still think she should tell me the truth," Ron told Harry after a dull roar from the students was heard.

"I have been! Stop being such a bloody moron about it! I wouldn't lie to you!" Harry yelled at Ron, tired of having his nerves tried and buttons pressed.

Ron stiffened visibly, "Fine, don't tell me the truth. Whatever, I'm out of here." Ron stomped away after that with Hermione looking after him sadly.

"You know he is only jealous that you are in the spotlight again," she told him after a minute.

"It's not like a try to be," Harry groaned and sat down on the grass near the rippling water.

"He'll come around," Sakura said with a smile and sat on the other side of him. Hermione glared at her and Sakura glared back. Electricity seemed to pass between the gazes before Neji distracted them from their hate for each other.

"I can't believe Hinata is going with someone like him! He does not have my approval! What is she thinking?! Even Naruto is better for her!" Neji ranted angrily.

"He may be a brat but it doesn't mean he isn't nice to her. Maybe Naruto is better for her but she has never had a chance at this so let things play out for now," Shikamaru groaned and lay down on the grass next to Sakura. He watch the clouds roll lazily past in the sky as Sakura placed her hand on his stomach possessively but not in a fan girl type way.

"I really hope the first test won't be too dangerous," Hermione said with concern as she looked at Harry. He returned her gaze with a shrug and a blank expression.

"I think we will be fine, I'm pretty sure the enemy isn't going to try anything at first now that the first piece has been moved," Shikamaru said, thinking of his games of Shogi against Asuma.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, biting her lip with worry.

"If the enemy is as clever as Dumbledore says he is, then he will lie low for a while before making another move. We have to keep our eyes peeled because the next few moves will be subtle and we will have to watch carefully in order to protect Harry," Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura and then smiling slightly.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," Neji growled.

"Not on Hinata," Sakura warned.

"I will do my job," Neji said with a small glare towards the pinkette before stomping back inside.

"He is way too protective of her," Sakura thought out loud.

"Troublesome, all of it," Shikamaru sighed before closing his eyes and immediately snoring.


	10. Chapter 10

W00t! So many reviews! Thank you so much, even Neji is happy because of the reviews! Lol so let us continue this story! And for those who have asked me, Sakura and the other ninja are about fourteen, fifteen years old because this is during the time that Naruto goes on his couple years of training.

**Ninjas and Wizards, Unite!**

_Powers_

"I can't believe Potions was that bad, I mean, it always is but honestly!" Hermione ranted with surprise on her face as she entered the common room.

"I hate potions more than ever now, especially since Ron is gone," Harry grumbled softly.

"I can't wait to take out that potions teacher, he deserves it!" Sakura said menacingly, cracking her knuckles while saying this.

"Just calm down, we'll get over it and this whole thing will pass eventually," Shikamaru sighed and lay down on the vacant couch.

"I can't take her excuses! Spying on the other house to see if they will do anything is a lame excuse!" Neji exploded as he entered the common room last.

"Think about it though, Neji," Hermione said with a small blush as she looked up at him, "Slytherin House has always hated Harry, I know they will try something. Malfoy is usually the one who leads it and who better to know then Hinata."

Neji fumed silently and retreated into the boys' dorms.

"Thanks for covering for her, it will ease him stalking her a lot," Shikamaru said, thanking Hermione.

"Only two weeks," Harry grumbled unhappily.

"You'll do fine," Hermione said but uncertainty lined her voice.

"I think Neji will want to make up a plan sooner or later, I got to think up tactics and how our skills should be involved," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Speaking of which, what are your special skills?" Hermione inquired with interest gleaming brightly in her eyes.

Sakura, knowing that this was her chance to show Hermione wasn't all that, said, "I have super strength and healing powers."

"Prove it," Harry said, waiting impatiently to see how this would occur.

"Grab Neji and Hinata and meet me outside, its show off time, "Sakura said with a wide grin.

"You're really sounding like Naruto right now," Shikamaru said and got up to grab the other two ninja.

"Let's go outside," Sakura said and exited the room with Harry and Hermione close behind.

*_*_*_*_*

"This better be quick, I wish to speak to Hinata in private," Draco said, holding Hinata's hand.

Everyone who had heard of what was going to happen gathered around the four ninja whispering excitedly. The whispering wasn't really whispers; it was more like a dull roar of talking.

"Alright, I'm up first," Sakura said, feeling like she was on a high. She pulled away from the large group of students and found a nice patch of ground she could rip up. She pulled back her first, let chakra flow into it, and then punched the ground as hard as she could.

A loud ripping sound partnered the quaking of the ground as it ripped to shreds. Dust gathered in the air around Sakura as students screamed and awed at the sight before them. Finally, the dust settled and Sakura stood there, grinning at them.

"I am never getting in a fight with her," Hermione said softly as she watched Sakura approach them.

"I know you guys have a healer and all but does anyone have anything broken or a nice bloody scrape?" Sakura asked loudly, hoping to find someone with a broken bone.

"I have a broken finger, I think, I don't want to go to the infirmary, she scares me," A small first year said with a blush.

Sakura approached the small boy and extended her hand. He slowly gave her his and she gently stroked the injured finger which was swollen. She gently cupped her hands around his finger and a green glow enveloped her hands. Gasps filled the air as he squirmed under small pain. She glow vanished and Sakura pulled away, finger as good as new.

"Wow," he said in awe as he examined his finger carefully, "Thanks!"

"My turn," Shikamaru sighed, "Who wants to be my volunteer?"

Many hands and shouts of, "ME!" rang in the air. He picked out Ginny, Ron's sister and motioned for her to stand ten feet in front of him. She did so obligingly. Then, he made several quick hand signs and his shadow seemed to grow in length. Several close to it screamed and struggled to move away from it. Shikamaru grinned and watched Ginny carefully. She didn't quake in fear; she just watched his shadow grow nearer and waited patiently for what was going to happen.

As soon as his shadow connected with hers, she grew rigid. She looked up at him with question in her eyes as he stood up.

"Watch this," Shikamaru said. He made his arms flail around and danced in circles. Ginny mirrored him completely and exactly, which was exactly what his move was designed to do. Then, after his bit of fun, he released it and set Ginny stumbling to the ground. Her friends rushed to help her up, asking her many questions.

"I'm not going; I'm not going to reveal what they could find a counter attack to. Hinata, I advise you to do the same," Neji said angrily. Hinata nodded in response and did not reveal her abilities either.

"Come on Hinata, I got so many things of importance to tell you," Draco huffed after regaining his composure.

Neji growled after them.


End file.
